Mobile communication devices having antenna structures that support dual-band communication are known. Many such mobile devices utilize helix or “inverted F” antenna structures, where a helix antenna is typically installed outside of a mobile device, and an inverted F antenna is typically embedded inside of a case or housing of a device. Generally, embedded antennas are preferred over external antennas for mobile communication devices because they exhibit a lower level of SAR (Specific Absorption Rate), which is a measure of the rate of energy absorbed by biological tissues. Many known embedded antenna structures such as the inverted F antenna, however, still exhibit undesirably high SAR levels, and may also provide poor communication signal radiation and reception in many environments.